


Silence of a Poison Paradise

by BlankIfYouBlink



Series: Silence [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eternal Emperor mentioned, here we go again..., kinda just a filler book I'm sorry, more butchering of Sith lore?, not really happy with this but too lazy to fix it..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: Darth Edrea awoke to Darth Annavi standing near her bed, her lightsaber in Annavi’s hand, which was outstretched to Edrea. Annavi’s own two lightsabers were on her belt, and there was a look of anticipation on Darth Annavi’s face.
Series: Silence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890433
Kudos: 1





	Silence of a Poison Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> here's the second one that I don't really like but oh well..   
> I Don't Own Star Wars.   
> Title loosely taken from Toxic. 
> 
> Hahaha this totally isn't a filler story.. what are you talking about?

As an apprentice, Li’a’mr didn’t stay at the empty Acolytes huts. She moved into the small cabin that Annavi was given as a Master.    
The log cabin was the nicest that she’d ever stayed in, and the bed was the softest she’d ever slept in. 

She was expected to answer to Edrea, and never her former name- unless undercover. But she could tell that she had truly taken on the new name. 

For the first two weeks, they trained extensively in lightsaber combat. Edrea was beginning to wonder why, and Annavi sensed her apprentices thoughts. 

-

Darth Edrea awoke to Darth Annavi standing near her bed, her lightsaber in Annavi’s hand, which was outstretched to Edrea. Annavi’s own two lightsabers were on her belt, and there was a look of anticipation on Darth Annavi’s face. 

Darth Edrea got up without question. Taking her lightsaber and quickly getting changed.    
Annavi led her outside, and Edrea noticed that it was still light outside. 

The Sith of their Circle had always led a nocturnal life. The dark side was strong on their planet of residence; Korriz, and even stronger at night. The Sith lords of old were part of a nocturnal species, and the tradition had never been changed. 

Edrea looked at her Master in confusion. Why were they out when everything around them was sleeping?

Once they had passed the outskirts of the encampment, Edrea spoke freely. “Master, why?” 

Darth Annavi smirked at her apprentice, and released her tight hold she had on her force presence. 

Edrea was taken aback by the raw  _ power  _ her master had been holding back. How was it possible to conceal that amount of Force strength? 

“I wasn’t raised in this Circle, as you may have heard. The Eternal Emperor sent me to infiltrate some of the less  _ deserving  _ Sith Circles. One of my true Circle, and I have been sent to each of the outlying Sith planets to see if there was any Acolyte worth  _ saving” _

Darth Edrea blinked. “ _ Saving?” _ she asked incredulously. 

Annavi nods. “Korriz is our last planet, the most outlying.” her eyes bleed yellow. “We’re heading to the rendezvous point. There you’ll have to make a good impression. Last I heard, he hasn’t taken an apprentice, but if he has, they will try to impress us too. Whatever they do, you are above them. Remember that” 

Edrea nodded, that same determined glint in her eyes as there was when she was told of her Sacrifice.

She now understood why Annavi had focussed only on her saber skills. If her instincts were right, as they usually were, she was about to fight through a  _ lot  _ of sith. 


End file.
